


Schianto

by Ellygattina



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Mac e Jack sono abituati a inseguire criminali ovunque ma questa volta accade un terribile imprevisto...*Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa “Advent Calendar 2020” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 1





	Schianto

Era pieno inverno e i due migliori agenti della Fenice inseguivano da parecchio un pericoloso terrorista in fuga lungo una strada di montagna quando Jack, all'ennesima curva a velocità sostenuta, perse improvvisamente il controllo dell'auto, che dopo un pauroso testacoda, arrestò la sua corsa contro il muro della galleria che avevano appena oltrepassato. Il guidatore avrebbe poi scoperto che la causa dell'incidente era una lastra di ghiaccio del tutto invisibile, ma al momento poté solo registrare l'inutile avvertimento di Mac di fare attenzione a qualcosa e la pioggia di vetri che li investì entrambi alla rottura del parabrezza.  
Appena gli airbag si sgonfiarono, permettendogli di vedere di nuovo cosa succedeva intorno a sé, scoprì con orrore, alla mancata risposta alle sue domande, che l'amico era privo di sensi.  
Liberatosi a fatica della cintura di sicurezza, si affrettò allora a controllarne il battito appoggiandogli due dita sul collo, ma ben presto, accortosi che toccarlo e parlargli era del tutto inutile, afferrò il telefono per chiamare i soccorsi.  
Con il cuore in gola per la preoccupazione, capì a malapena le istruzioni della donna che gli aveva risposto e l'ambulanza sembrò metterci ore ad arrivare.  
In realtà erano passati solo pochi minuti ma Mac era sempre più pallido, fatta eccezione per i lividi scuri che si stavano formando nei punti in cui aveva picchiato la testa. Ripensandoci, Jack aveva poi realizzato che a un certo punto, mentre la macchina si muoveva per conto suo, l'aveva sentito finirgli addosso e gemere di dolore prima di venire probabilmente sbalzato verso la portiera, contro la quale era rimasto fino a quel momento. Gli era stato infatti raccomandato di non muoverlo fino all'arrivo dei medici e l'ex soldato, sia pure a fatica, aveva obbedito. Di danni ne aveva già fatti anche troppi quel giorno e non voleva rischiare di peggiorare le cose.  
Finalmente avvistò nel buio le luci dell'ambulanza e di lì a poco furono entrambi fuori dall'auto, ridotta ormai a un ammasso di lamiere. In un angolo del suo cervello, realizzò all'improvviso che il criminale era riuscito a fuggire indisturbato, ma in quel momento aveva occhi solo per Mac. Non aveva capito molto delle parole dei paramedici ma la situazione sembrava grave ed erano tutti intorno al ragazzo per cercare di stabilizzarlo prima della corsa verso l'ospedale.  
Con le lacrime che pungevano agli angoli degli occhi, continuava a sentire la sua voce che gli diceva di rallentare poco prima dello schianto e il senso di colpa gli tolse quasi il respiro. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa di irreparabile, visto oltretutto che lui, a parte qualche ammaccatura, ne era uscito praticamente illeso.  
Dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito, uno degli uomini lo chiamò e Jack, salito con loro sull'ambulanza, prese delicatamente la mano dell'amico, ancora privo di sensi, nel disperato tentativo di convincersi che era vivo e sarebbe guarito come tante altre volte.  
Le ore in ospedale in attesa di notizie furono una vera tortura e la diagnosi di un grave trauma cranico non migliorò certo le cose. Secondo i medici, era stato ancora fortunato, vista la dinamica dell'incidente, ma la situazione era comunque seria e non era possibile, per il momento, fare previsioni su un'eventuale ripresa. Per questo motivo l'ex soldato si sentì rinascere quando l'infermiera che se ne stava occupando giunse un attimo dopo ad avvisarli che Mac aveva aperto gli occhi, nonostante tutto, e il dottore, visibilmente sorpreso, gli permise di entrare per qualche minuto.  
Osservando il suo sguardo stranamente vacuo, Jack non avrebbe saputo dire, in realtà, se l'amico fosse consapevole o meno della sua presenza ma a un certo punto fu quasi sicuro che avesse ricambiato la sua stretta per un singolo istante e questo bastò a restituirgli un briciolo di speranza. Non poteva e non voleva credere che la loro avventura insieme fosse già finita e il tempo, per fortuna, gli diede ragione.  
La convalescenza fu lunga e difficile ma alla fine il ragazzo, accudito amorevolmente per mesi dal suo partner e dal resto della squadra, sempre pronti a incoraggiarlo quando gli ostacoli sembravano insormontabili, poté riprendere la sua vita di agente segreto che troppe volte aveva temuto di dover abbandonare, ma nessuno di loro avrebbe mai dimenticato quel periodo con tutto il suo carico, nel bene e nel male.

  


Prompt: Schianto

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa all'iniziativa “Advent Calendar 2020” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033) (gruppo nuovo perché quello vecchio è stato abbandonato, si spera temporaneamente, per problemi di facebook). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di lei non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona notte e buona giornata per domani.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina

  
P.S: Una mia amica ha fondato da poco un gruppo facebook dedicato a Mac e Jack. Passate a trovarci [a questo indirizzo](https://www.facebook.com/groups/285856196028783), se anche voi amate questa coppia! ;)


End file.
